Watt Trader
Watt Traders are NPCs who can be found in the Wild Area and sell items in exchange for s. They also organize the Rotom Rally. Galar In , Watt Traders can be found in the following Wild Area locations: *Meetup Spot *East Lake Axewell *Dappled Grove *Giant's Seat *Bridge Field *Hammerlocke Hills *Giant's Cap Each Watt Trader's stock follows a schedule that changes daily, and always consists of one type of Poké Ball, a Wishing Piece, and five distinct TRs. |- | | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |- | |- | | }} | }} | }} | }} }} The first TR any Watt Trader offers always is between TR00 and TR49 (inclusive), and increases each day (where TR49 becomes TR00), if the game was saved the day before. Within that domain, each Watt Trader's first TR is seven more than the last one's, in the order shown above; e.g., if the Watt Trader at Meetup Spot offers TR00, the one at East Lake Axewell offers TR07, etc. Any Watt Trader's stock solely depends on the first TR he offers, in the following way: *The second TR is 24 more than the first *The third TR is 42 more than the first *The fourth TR is 67 more than the first (or, if that would result in 100 or more, 100 less than that) *The fifth TR is 96 more than the first (or, if that would result in 100 or more, 100 less than that) *The offered type of Poké Ball is the first TR's number modulo 9, in the order , , , , , , , , . Rotom Rally The Rotom Rally is a competition that requires the player to ride the and reach the location of another Watt Trader in within a predefined amount of time. The destination can be any Watt Trader the player has previously visited. During the Rotom Rally, when the player passes through a white balloon, the Rotom Bike receives a temporary speed boost. When passing through a red balloon, there is a time bonification and the road ahead (if any) will be populated with balloons. Contacting wild Pokémon does not trigger a battle but instead causes the bike to spin to a stop, costing the player speed. After successfully completing the Rotom Rally, the attempt is graded with a score, and the player receives some s. For their first successful attempt, the player receives from the Watt Trader. The eleventh successful attempt will earn the player a Fast Ball. The first attempt with more than 20,000 points is rewarded with . Outfit color change Watt Traders will offer to change the color of the Rotom Bike outfit free of charge. He will offer colors that match the type or types of the first Pokémon in the player's party, as well as Rotom colors. Rotom Bike upgrade Watt Traders will offer to improve the Rotom Bike by boosting its turbo-boost charge speed. They can improve the bike up to three times; they will charge 1,000W for the first upgrade, 3,000W for the second, and 5,000W for the third. Category:Male characters Category:Sword and Shield characters